psychoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Ridgway
"I got that from fanmail!" '- Jesse' |age: = 23|gender: = Male|status: = Alive|occupation: = YouTuber, Farmer Twitch TV Streamer Landscaper (Formerly) Banker (Formerly) Canvas Employee (Formerly) Babysitter (Formerly) Volunteer Worker (Formerly) Warehouse Worker (Formerly) Fast Food Worker (Formerly)|image1 = JesseGoldenPlayButton.jpeg|family: = Jeffery Ridgway Sr. (Father) Theresa Ridgway (Mother) Jeffery Ridgway Jr. (Brother) Larry Abraham (Maternal Uncle) Thomas Abraham (Maternal Cousin) Jackie Mixner (Maternal Aunt) Charles Mixner Sr. (Maternal Uncle) Chris Ridgway (Paternal Uncle) Melissa Stahlberger (Non-Biological Aunt) George Stahlberger (Non-Biological Uncle) Georgie Stahlberger (Non-Biological Cousin)|friends: = Zachary Cornatzer Mark Locuson Buzz Simkins|enemies: = Jeffery Ridgway Sr. Jeffery Ridgway Jr. (Formerly) Melissa Stahlberger Chris Ridgway|height: = 5' 5" (1.66 m)|hair_color: = Dirty Blonde|eye_color: = Green|first_appearance: = The Pizza Guy|latest_appearance: = Taking Care Of Pigs}}Jesse Tyler Ridgway, also referred to as "Jesse", "Mcjuggernuggets", 'and '"Psycho Kid" is the central protagonist of the Psycho Series and was a brief antagonist turned secondary character on BigBruddas Channel. Jesse is a passionate gamer and YouTuber, which has infuriated his father, Jeffery Ridgway Sr. for years. His father believes that YouTube is not a job, and that what he does is not productive and social enough often leading him to destroy Jesse's possessions. The result of Jesse and his families dysfunctional relationships is the reason the Psycho Series was created and such a success. Jesse's channel has been accumulating millions of views from his Psycho Series and currently stands at two 2.8 million subscribers as a result. Biography Early Life Childhood Years Jesse Tyler Ridgway was born on September 29, 1992 from Jeffery Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Ridgway. He was born being the youngest of two sibling, the older being Jeffery Ridgway Jr. After his birth, not a lot of information of his childhood years are known aside from a brief traumatizing story Jesse has described when his legs became immobilized after stepping in hot asphalt. It occurred back when he was 8 around 2000 to 2001. He was known back in those years to have been a tad obese. Another traumatizing event occurred the same year when one of his childhood dog, Fred attacked him. In both instances Jesse was rushed to the emergency room suffering from critical effects. Start On YouTube Jesse Created his YouTube channel "Mcjuggernuggets", on December 9, 2006. The name originated from Jesse eating chicken nuggets from McDonald's prior to using the bathroom, which he described as a giant "shit". Jesse started creating skits, gaming videos, vlogs, and mini series like The G.A.M.E, in which his family where extremely supportive of his channel slowly growing in popularity. Jesse became a graduate of Arthur P. Schalick High School, the graduation was celebrated in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore. In 2014 he paid his college debts for Rowan University. His channel however was not getting a lot of attention only remaining in a few thousand subscribers. His channel would however rapidly increase in popularity starting in the summer of 2014. Psycho Series The Beginning Near Christmas in 2012, Jeffery Sr. comes home early during the events of Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. Jesse was currently playing on his fathers huge flat screen which was forbidden, once his father arrived and discovered his son using the TV, he put the Xbox in the fire place. To Jesse's disgust he discovered his brother Jeffery had recorded and posted the video on YouTube. As a result Jesse threatens to show their father the video and black mails him. This leads to the events of Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout in which Jeffery breaks Jesse's camera in the video. The result of that video lead to Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, where Jesse showed his dad the recorded video and in return he destroys Jeffery's laptop. In 2014, Jesse gets a concussion during the filming of the skit, 21 Shots. In the video he falls face first onto a table which gave him a severe brain injury. It would cause a major impact in his life. Then on July 11, 2014 Jeffery decided to prank or simply humiliate Jesse and recorded the video Psycho Brother Clips Head. Jeffery would continue his antagonizing of Jesse for the months to come. Following these videos he began being referred to in videos and social media as Psycho Dad. Starting Conflicts With Father About three months after Jesse graduated college, Psycho Dad became frustrated with Jesse's constant gaming and decided it was time for him to get a job. Psycho Dad took all of Jesse's games and laid them on the lawn and waited for him to come outside. Jeffery recorded laughing as Jesse watched in horror having his dad run over all the games with the lawn mower in Psycho Dad Shreds Videogames. Following this a kid posted the video on social media feeling bad for Jesse. Jesse's video went viral and started the success of the Psycho Series. The video is their most popular to date, holding over 30 million viewers. Jesse continued to argue with his father that video games and YouTube are a job and that he would eventually be able to make enough income from it to buy a house and make a living. Psycho Dad, however did not agree and would not negotiate. Since Jesse continuously refused to find what his dad considered to be a job, he was grounded from video games for a while. One night Jeffery caught Jesse and his friend Buzz play game boy in the basement. Jeffery took the game boy and showed it to their father. Infuriated Jesse and his father get into a heated argument which leads to him breaking Buzz's game boy and Jesse smashing his father's flat screen in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. After staying out of the house for a few days with Buzz, Jesse eventually moves back in. Though still banned by his father from playing video games, so Jesse decides to go out to the shed to play Halo: Reach in secret. Jeffery sets up a camera in the shed and time lapses showing Jesse playing the game and eventually getting caught by his father. Psycho Dad, infuriated grabs the Xbox and throws it in their pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Afterwards Jesse is forced to start applying for jobs and going to interviews, however instead he ends up buying a new Xbox with money from his mother. Once Jesse gets home Psycho Dad is waiting for him and confronts him of where he got the money for the Xbox. When Jesse tells him his mother gave him the money for it he throws the Xbox threw the car and breaks the rest of the windows with a golf club and a tree log in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. Later that month Psycho Dad, Jeffery, and Jesse's friend Zachary Cornatzer (Corn), decide to pull a prank on Jesse for Halloween in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. They use a chainsaw and ketchup to make Jesse believe he was being attacked and sawed to pieces. Jesse decides to try to get his dad back for the prank pulled previously in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One. However his dad believes that it is a result of violence in video games that he is resulting to "threatening" him with the chainsaw. As a result he uses a chainsaw on the Xbox, before sledge hammering it and breaking the table along with the Xbox it was holding. This is the first time we see Jesse's mother Terry, really start to argue with her husband with his cruel methods of discipline. About a few weeks later, still not having a job at thanksgiving, Psycho Dad decides to antagonize and humiliate Jesse in front of the family in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. Eventually it pushes Jesse to the point of flipping both tables with all the food on it and storming out of the room. Approximately a week and half after the events Jesse decides to apologize to the family in Psycho Family Apology. However it only results in Jesse and his father arguing over the whole YouTube job dilemma. The video ends with Psycho Dad, telling Jesse not to expect much to anything for Christmas as a result of the Thanksgiving incident. A month later on Christmas morning, Jesse becomes very angry seeing Jeffery get an Xbox he didn't even ask for and all he gets is reindeer antlers. As a result Jesse takes the Christmas tree, pours lighter fluid on it and burns it in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. Despite this Jesse is still given an Xbox at the end of the video by his mother without her husbands knowledge. Continuation Of The Destruction A few weeks after Christmas, Jeffery shows Psycho Dad Jesse on a twitch stream singing a parody insulting his father. Jesse's father extremely irritated, comes into the room and takes the monitor outside to destroy it in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. The destruction continues, this time on Jeffery in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. Jesse hears the two arguing and breaks in the camera as revenge for all the times Jeffery's filmed Jesse being punished. Kate furiously argues with Jeffery for a few minutes before demolishing his iPad. Afterwards Jesse backs out of the room wandering if he should even upload the video or not. As a result of the fight, Kate moved out of the Ridgway Residence. A few days following, Jesse throws a celebration for reaching 500,000 subs. He cooked the family dinner in return for them all participating in the video. Since the 500,000 sub play button had not arrived yet Jesse used the 100,000 reward as a replacement. Jeffery however takes the award and runs down stairs believing the award belongs to him for filming all the successful psycho videos. Psycho Dad, however believes both worked for the award and destroys it with a hammer to punish them both for arguing in Psycho Dad Shatters YouTube Play Button. Due to the success of the series Jesse and his dad get invited to appear on a TV show in London called Virtually Famous. One day while his dad went sight seeing, Jesse just continuously played his Ds. His dad comes back into the furious that Jesse had the camera with him the whole trip and just laid in bed all time instead of sight seeing. As a result Psycho Dad destroys the Ds in Psycho Dad Pounds Ds. After Jesse gets home from London, Jeffery decides to get revenge for filming Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. Jeffery leaves box on the porch and makes Jesse believe its the replacement PlayButton. Once Jesse is outside Jeffery locks the door and tells him he needs to take his close off, run around, and make a snow angel in order to be let back in. Eventually Terry witnesses this and lets Jesse back and scolds Jeffery in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. Soon after, Jesse and his friends Mark Locuson and Corn, have a Wow LAN Party in Psycho Dad Crashes Wow LAN Party. Jeffery begins instigating by unplugging the router which disrupts the game they were playing. This makes Jesse angry and begins yelling at Jeffery. With all the chaos Psycho Dad comes down and begins arguing with Jesse. Following Psycho Dad spills mountain dew on Jesse's laptop highly irritating them. Jesse then points out Mark and Corn would agree his father is crazy. Neither answer causing Psycho Dad to flip the table destroying all three laptops and spilling the Mountain Dew all over the place. This temporarily damages Jesse's relationship with Corn and Mark. First Banishment From The Ridgway's Destruction Of The Trophies Towards the end of March, Jeffery and Jesse finally team to get revenge on Psycho Dad for the destruction of the PlayButton by destroying their dad's trophies from when he was young in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. Jesse puts his trophies in a box and dumps them on the ground and taunts his dad reminding him of when he destroy the PlayButton. Jesse then begins throwing trophies to the ground and destroy them. His dad angrily then goes inside and grabs the Wii U and puts it on the grill. Jesse angrily flips the grill and as a result he is kicked out of the house with nowhere to go. Jesse calls some friends and they unfortunately refuse not wanting to get involved with family drama and Juliette currently being a college. Jesse for the first night stays in the morten building and searches for what he can use. He finds a tent and sets up in the back yard, hidden behind the morten building. Throughout the next few days his mother and brother keep bring clothes and food from the house and Jesse keeps updating his subscribers with daily vlogs. Eventually Jesse contacts his neighbor, Mr. H. He helps Jesse by giving him a generator to power his laptop charger in Discovering Electricity. Jesse at this point began referring to his camp as Eagle's Landing. Unfortunately though Psycho Dad was aware of the tent in the woods at the time, even Jesse's own fans were trying to rat him out such as when one wrote to his dad in Betrayed By A Juggie. The next minor event that occurs while Jesse still lives in the tent is in Jesse Crashes Easter. Jesse is seen walking right through the party taking food and leaving, not much was accomplished from this however it was revealed Psycho Dad knew Jesse was staying in the woods which took some stress off of Jesse. Unfortunately Jesse not thinking before hand, entered the house to take his fathers credit card. The video was removed and Jesse did not take the card fortunately as explain in A Better Diabolical Plan. However his father knew of him entering the house leading him to destroy a microphone and threaten Jesse in The Warning Shot. Jesse eventually buys a TV and a Xbox for Eagles Landing on a shopping trip. Jesse sneaks back into the house and stole back some of his Skyrim games. Jeffery informs Psycho Dad of Jesse's intrusion which would lead to the fall of Eagles Landing. Fall Of Eagles Landing On April 11, 2015 Jesse awoke to find nothing in his tent was powered. He followed the cables and wires back to the source to find everything was unplugged and a note from his father saying "If I find out you've been stealing electricity again, there will be consequences". Following Jesse considers using the generator given from Mr. H but because of the constant noise it creates and scrapped the idea. Later that night Jesse tweets and creates a video asking if he should move his tent back further into the woods. Though he plugs the cords back in leading to the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. Due to this Jesse is forced to go live at his friend Zachary Dingle's house. Living At Zack Dingles House After Eagles Landing Destruction Jesse moved into Zack's house. Here he was able to live life normally however began to get very lonely. Jesse decided he would part from the house and wandered where to go. Zack and his parents did not agree with Jesse leaving until he was fully ready, but Jesse gets the opportunity to stay with his girlfriend Juliette at her college. Settlement at Juliette's Of all places Jesse had stayed at he felt at most comfort with his girlfriend, Juliette in her dorm. At the time he would sleep on an air mattress in her dorm and toured the city, condos, and campus while there. He stay would not be able to last however, so he would have to choose to go back and live at Zack's house or accept an offer he received from his uncle Larry Abraham to live with him. After some thinking, he decides to go live with his uncle. Moving in with Larry When first moving into the Abraham Residence, Jesse comes into confrontation at the front door with his cousin, Thomas Abraham. Tom seems uninformed of Jesse moving in and is surprised when told. After their greeting Jesse comes around the house to see Larry. At first glance Larry appears a little annoyed with the sight of the camera mentioning Jesse always has to have it around. Larry then invites Jesse in and shows him where he can sleep in the living room. Following the next day in Signs Of Psycho Uncle, Larry confronts Jesse for playing video games all day, bringing up that this is why his father was so angry. He suggests as a result that Jesse should come with him to work the next morning to help out a little. Instead however, it is revealed in An Unexpected Surprise that they brought Jesse there to show him his new shirt business. Everything was going well, until Voicemail From Psycho Dad when Jeffery Sr. reveals he is aware of Jesse staying at the Abraham Residence and does not want him staying in the house because he needs to learn to live on his own. Following this Jesse lives outside Larry's house in a tent referred to as Phoenix Landing. In Psycho Dad Surprise Visit, Psycho Dad visits Larry and informs him of the trophy destruction which angers Larry because the trophies were also earned by him. Though Larry, forgave Jesse for this it was revealed it was Tom who told Psycho Dad that Jesse was living at the Abraham Residence. Tom did this because he was uncomfortable and not using logic when doing so. Jeffery Starts Conflict Jeffery meanwhile decides to pull a prank on Jesse by shooting his tent and him with a paintball in Paintball Prank Reversal (Broken Lens). However Jesse knew of the prank so Larry and Jesse reversed the prank and in the process broke Jeffery's camera lens. As a result Jeffery smashes the rest of Psycho Dad's trophies and blames it on Jesse in Jesse Smashes Trophies (Broken Lens Revenge). Psycho Dad finding the broken trophies, comes to Abraham Residence and argues with Larry in Psycho Dad Fights Uncle Larry which almost ends in Larry calling the cops. Afterwards Jesse moves into the RV since Larry's friend moved all of his stuff out. Jesse continued living at the Abraham Residence in the RV until Psycho Dad Reacts To One Million Juggies. Jeffery locks the RV door and attaches it to his truck. He then drives back to the Ridgway Residence and Psycho Dad comes out in anger wandering whats going on. Psycho Dad comes into the RV and Jesse shows him #JUGGIESUNITE Letter To Psycho Dad video. After the video is completed another short clip appears of Jeffery destroying Psycho Dad's trophies. After realizing it was Jeffery who broke the trophies, Psycho Dad leaves the RV and breaks Jeffery's camera. He then allows Jesse back in the house in return for paying rent and working for him for free. Problems With The Rent The "Scared Straight" Arrest On May 5th 2015, while Juliette was over the Ridgway Residence, someone "swatted" Jesse during his stream. Following this, Psycho Dad puts it as a charge on the bill leading to an argument. Following these events on May 21st, Jesse while working at a store, gets taken out by a cop because of a tantrum he threw from Jeffery antagonizing him in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested. Psycho Dad was infuriated by this, but offered to take the charge off the bill if Jesse went to apologize to the owner. Jesse goes to apologize in Scene Of The Crime, however is quickly removed from the store by Joan, who takes him out back. She tells Jesse that she did not call the cops the day he was arrested and that he needed to talk to his dad about what happened that day. In Scared Straight Jesse begins questioning his father of what happened that day, but he is in denial he had any part or hand in what happened. His mother Theresa, or Terry, pulled him into his room and explained it was set up by the family to teach Jesse a lesson. The cop was one of Psycho Dads friends and the whole entire incident was set up. Terry informs Jesse of the idea of a family therapy session with Jesse's therapist Dr. Nelson. Meanwhile Jesse and Corn make up and Corn becomes the camera man again, since their relationship had been damaged since Psycho Dad Crashes Wow Lan Party. Corn's first video he would record in the series would be Psycho Family Therapy. Though reluctant to the idea of filming the session, Nelson agreed however after a half hour of discussion, the session ended in an argument and Nelson leaves. Towards the end of the session, Jeffery enters Jesse's room and pulls all of the games Psycho Dad had destroyed and Jesse replaced. This infuriates Psycho Dad believing a majority of Jesse's games had been destroyed. This would lead to Psycho Dad Buries Games. Burial Of the Games For fathers day Jesse and the workers at the Canvas Company, were selling Psycho Dad merchandise such as t-shirts. Unfortunately Psycho Dad go a hold of one of these shirts and out of anger dug a hole with his back hoe and put Jesse's video games in it that Jeffery showed him in Psycho Therapy Session. When Jesse comes outside he jumps into the hole as his father fills the hole with dirt. Jesse climbs out as his father continues to pile dirt into the hole. Following this Jesse made an attempt to dig the games out in his next few videos such as The Late-Night Dig. Jesse then has to go to E3 For a few days and is forced to leave his digging work at bay. Once he comes home he finds all he had dug for the hole had been refilled, infuriating him. A few days later in Fathers Day Freakout, the Ridgway Family give Psycho Dad a grill. Though it quickly leads to an argument and Psycho Dad revealing he had dug up all the games before refilling the hole. The Prank War The Beginning The Play Button Incident Jesse films a video called Jesse Shatters BigBrudda's Award, which shows Jesse smashing a play button, making Jeffery believe it was his. However the play button was actually Jesse's old broken one. Jeffery takes Jesse's TV for this in Destroying Mcjuggernugget's TV uploaded to BigBruddas channel. Jesse though tries to explain it was a prank, still gets his TV paint balled and broken after giving Jeffery his award back. Category:Characters